


Learning to Swim

by littledust



Category: Bones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has a pet goldfish--only not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Swim

**Author's Note:**

> I've had Bones on the brain and needed a break from writing something much longer. Enjoy some Booth + Brennan + adorable child.

Brennan has just set the box of donuts on the table when a pajama-clad Parker enters the room and says with little boy solemnity, "Megatron isn't swimming anymore." She assumes that Megatron is the name of the dead goldfish floating in the fishbowl he holds.

"Oh, buddy," is all Booth manages as he kneels beside Parker, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Is he dead?"

She feels as though she's doing Booth a kindness by answering, "Yes," although she is uncertain why. Death is a basic fact of existence, and surely a six-year-old is capable of understanding the basics, if not the full implications and repercussions.

Parker's mouth trembles. "I don't want him to be dead." He sniffs, obviously holding back tears, as Booth draws him closer into a proper hug.

Crying children are not within the parameters of her expertise; her usefulness ended with confirmation of death. Brennan feels ill at ease about this. Parker is a sweet boy and she dislikes seeing him unhappy. She also dislikes how closely Booth's expression resembles his son's, only older and deeper and borne of a different source. Experience grieves for loss of innocence.

"Metatron is in goldfish heaven," she blurts, too eager to provide reassurance. Father and son look at her, Parker looks surprised, but Booth is just--staring. "What? That's where, you know, all the good goldfish go when they die."

"Megatron, Bones," Booth says, and the corner of his mouth is actually twitching.

"Is something funny?"

"He was the _best_ goldfish," Parker says before Booth can reply. "Is he in heaven, Daddy?"

Booth is in more familiar territory now. "Of course he's in heaven. He's swimming up there next to the biggest plastic castle ever."

"Bigger than your car?"

"Bigger than my car."

One goldfish funeral later, Brennan eats donuts with Booth and Parker, content with her contribution to society.


End file.
